Previous studies from this laboratory have determined the accessory sex organ fibromuscular stroma to be a potential target tissue for androgen and estrogen. For the immediate future, experiments are designed to 1) determine if any effects of testosterone on the stroma are mediated by its aromatization to estrogen; 2) determine the relative significance of androgens and estrogens in the normal growth of stroma; and 3) determine the most effective non-surgical treatments for inhibition of epithelium and stroma growth. Essential parameters to be measured include tissue weight, histology, nucleic acid level, receptor concentration as well as radioimmunoassay of plasma steroids.